Phantoms of the Mind
by nonowriting
Summary: What if it wasn't just Yami, Bakura, and Malik who had been imprisonded? What if another person was imprisoned as well? This is what happens when that spirit meets his reincarnation. Will chaos reign or will love blossom? DISCONTENUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! I'm completely new at writing in this section. I can't spell for anything so beware!! I like this idea but I'm not sure if anyone else will. I know every one wants the story to have some sort of shipping as the main theme but I couldn't think of anything in that category. I might post something in a weird form of puzzle shipping later, though. This is going to sound weird but I thought of this while watching the food network channel! Then this totally unrelated idea pops into my head! Weird, right? I don't often have good ideas so enjoy one that I think is good!**

**Oh yeah! I don't own Yugioh; if I did then the show would have never been changed from season zero. Yami's cuter in that show!!**

It was sometime around noon, and the old antique shop owner was about to give up on selling a certain item. The second the old man touched the gold and ruby armband and necklace pair he knew there was something wrong with it. However, he had thought that because it was made out of pure gold with a lot of rubies imbedded in it that it would sell for a decent price. But so far the evil pair had stayed on his high-quality-goods shelf for around a month.

That's not to say that no one looked at it. Lots of people did. But when they touched it, they immediately lost all interest in buying it! It was like the stupid things were cursed! He didn't even know how to get the things on! There was no clasp and there was no way to get the necklace over your head! He had tried to open it once, thinking that there was some hidden hinges or something, but his suspensions were confirmed.

The necklace was pure gold, a very pretty thing, though. Whoever had made it was very skilled. The gold on the necklace twisted and curved in intrect spirals. The spirals and curves made their way to the center of the necklace where an eye was formed in darker gold. The eye was kinda scary, It was like it was looking right through you, into your very soul. He got the chills every time he looked at it. The armband was exactly like the necklace, only meant to wear on your arm instead of your neck.

He suddenly sat up straighter as the bell rang, anouncing customers. A young girl, about thirteen, walked into the store along with a woman around the age of forty and a young child around eleven. He looked out his dusty store window and saw their car, a silver Nisson Extera, full to the brim with stuff. His guess was that the small family was moving, as he saw another car, a ford truck, with an elderly woman stretching in front of it. In the truck was furniture like couches and chairs.

The small family started walking around his store, looking at the collection of things. The girl around thirteen looked familiar, though he couldn't remember ever seeing her before. She had hair like honey, and it seemed to have the same thick quality as the golden liquid. That hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with the scrunchy holding it in place around the middle of her neck instead of up high like usual ponytails were. She had eyes that were the color of hazel nuts, and an oval shaped face. As she started looking through the shop the old man got a better view of her outfit. She was wearing a white dress, made in what looked to be cotton. It had a rounded neck and the hem met her knees. She wore a small golden-colored belt around the middle.

The old man vaguely noticed that the outfit was as close to Egyptian styled as you could get in the real world without looking like a total idiot. He wondered if he could sell this young girl the necklace and armband. They would look good with her outfit, he thought vaguely.

As he was thinking this the young girl made her way over to the said cursed pair. She looked at them curiously, then reached out a hand to touch them.

Oh, dear. Thought the old man. Now I'll never be able to sell her the cursed things!

But instead of quickly setting them down like he thought she would, she instead looked confused, and looked around the store as though she had heard someone. When she didn't see anyone, she turned her attention back to the necklace and armband, which were held in her hands.

The old man was confused, to say the least. He was amazed when the young girl walked up to him and said,

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me how much this necklace and armband cost?"

He stared at her and said,

"Are you sure you want to buy those?"

She answered confidently, "Yes. These are beautiful, and I'm amazed that they haven't been taken already!"

"There's good reason for that. Those things are evil!" The old shopkeeper warned. He had taken a liking to the youth and didn't want her to be hurt by the evil things.

Suddenly, the young girls eyes changed drastically. The changed from a sweet hazel nut tone to a bright and cruel amber. She suddenly smiled, and the simple action sent shivers down his spine.

"If you were worried about 'These evil things', then you should've put me back in storage so that I couldn't posses this girl, _Nicholas O'Grady._" She said in an entirely different voice than two seconds ago. This voice was cold, cruel, and a man's voice, somehow coming from this girl's throat.

The old man paled as something dawned on him, _He had never told this girl his name!!!_ It was obvious what had happened. His fears had come true, the pair of accessories were possessed, and the spirit had chosen this innocent child as his host!

Then as suddenly as the evil spirit had possessed the girl, it left her, dazed and confused, not remembering anything the spirit had done. She looked at the shopkeeper, wondering why he was so pale.

"What were you saying about the jewelry being possessed?" She asked confused.

He realized that the threat from the evil spirit had passed and said, "It's nothing. What did you want again?"

She answered back, "I wanted to know how much these cost." Indicating the jewelry.

"It's free!" The old man said hastily, not wanting the evil things in his shop any longer.

"R-really!" She asked. "But they look expensive…" She said.

"No, no!" The old man replied. "These particular items have been in the store for around a month now! I would be glad to get rid of them!"

"Wow! I would have thought that they would be sold already! Thank you Mister!" She smiled, but then the expression died as she said, "But they really do look expensive, I can't just pay you nothing for them!" She pulled the pitiful amount of money she had with her and said, "you should take this, I know it's not a lot, but I'd feel bad if you didn't get anything."

The old man took the money and said, "Thank you, That's very kind of you."

The girl looked at the necklace and said, "Hey mister, do you know how to get this on?" As soon as she said it, the necklace and armband popped open.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. She scooped her hair out of the way and put the necklace to her neck and it popped closed. She did the same for the armband, unhindered by her sleeveless dress. She smiled contentedly at her find.

As she moved to walk out of the store after the rest of the small family, the shopkeeper called out,

"Wait!"

She turned around and said, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "My name's Sydney!" Then her expression grew cold and she added,

"And you can call me Saiantanul, Thank you for keeping me in your shop!" The evil spirit said, Then laughed evilly as he allowed Sydney to regain control her body, but once again blocked her memories of him.

And so Sydney walked out of the shop and towards her new life in Florida, carrying an unknown passenger in her new jewelry and wondering why the shopkeeper had looked so pale and frightened during their conversation.

**Okay, It's done! I spent all night working on this fic so I hope at least one person reviews! I like this story, but I'm not a mind reader so I don't know what other people think! That's what the cute little button is there for! So click on it! It looks lonely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! That was quick wasn't it? Well be glad because I used my precious project time to write this and turned my project in a day late, which means 10 points off! I decided to write this little thing in the middle of class, and I creeped myself out with the rough draft! I almost cried, and I wrote the thing! So I made it less of a tear-jerker, though I might post it as an unrelated dark-fic, if anyone asks.**

**Thank you Taylor and Sarah! You're actually going to read my crappy writing! Yay! Sorry if I gave you confusing instructions on how to get to my story. If you actually got here then please accept the apology! If you didn't then I'm just writing to thin air right now, but whatever!**

**I decided to write this from Sydney's point of view, but I'm not sure if I did it right… Hmm, oh well. Oh, and if you want a sound track to go with the story, listen to Tourniquet or Sweet Dreams. And I still don't own Yugioh. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

**Here's the key again for those to lazy to look back.**

_Emphasis!_

'Blah blah'** thoughts. I mean direct thoughts, not just an idea, like in this chapter.**

"Again, you are an idiot if you don't know what this means already." Again, speech.

**00000000ooooooooo000000000000oooooooooo0000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooo**

I miss Atlanta. Is that strange? To miss that god-awful, traffic-filled city? No, I don't miss Atlanta. I miss my old house and my old friends. I miss the rare snowfalls each winter. It doesn't snow here in Melbourne.

I miss having my own room. I have to share a room with my sister here. We don't have enough money to afford three rooms.

My mom tries, works hard to pay for everything, but I can tell it's hard, even when she tries to hide it from me. She's always skinny, trying to give most of the food to me and Madison. She's always gone during the day and into the night. I know that without her gone at work we wouldn't be able to live at all, but I wish she wouldn't leave.

I wish she wouldn't leave me alone with him. Him. Saiantul. The ghost that came to me the night we moved here. The man who lives in those cursed golden things that the old shopkeeper had given me. He looks exactly like me, maybe even my age, but he tortures me the same.

Before he would cause scratches and bruises to form all over my body. But when mom got suspicious, I begged him to stop. I didn't want mom to worry even more about me. At first he wouldn't, but I threatened to go to the police and have them lock me and him up in a mental house. He couldn't risk restricting my body.

My body. That's the only reason he keeps me around. He needs my body to move, to achieve his mysterious motives. He needs mine because he doesn't have one. He is not free to move around, or to do as he wishes. He is forced to remain near me, near the golden jewelry that will not come off.

He agreed to stop hurting me. Physically. There are many more ways to hurt someone than just hitting them. Now he's always over my shoulder, pointing out every flaw, every mistake. He sends me nightmares, terrible nightmares, where I'm all alone, running and screaming, but no one is there but me. I can't sleep at night now. I'm too afraid. Too afraid of the new nightmares he'd come up with. But I can never resist for very long.

This is getting to be too much. I can't take it anymore. My soul is breaking. I can tell when I'm forced into my soul room by the other me, I am slowly breaking, until I shatter. The first time I was in my soul room, I thought it was a beautiful place. The walls were made of canvas that changed color according to my moods. Now those beautiful canvas walls are slowly peeling off the wall, and the whole room was now a terrible black, mixed with the deep blue indicating despair. Once there were bookshelves shoved to one wall, filled with my favorite books, but the books began disappearing, and now there are none left. The books had been guarding something though. They had been guarding a steel door that was probably sturdy once, but now has cracks running through out it. It looks as though one touch will bring the door tumbling down. I don't want the door that guards my most terrible and forbidden memories to fall. If it does I know I will drown in the terrible sorrow I keep locked away.

I want a way out, a way for my soul to be saved, or erased, by now I don't care which one comes, I just want my pitiful existence to end. But I can't. I'm afraid. Not for me, I don't care about myself anymore. No, I'm afraid for my sister and my mother. What will happen to them if I go away, if I die? Who will support them? Who will hold Madison's hand and tell her it will be O.K., Who will support mom when she's trying her hardest to squeeze out a living for us?

No one.

They would be all alone, stranded when their pillar crumbles underneath them. I can't let them know that the pillar they thought was stone is really sand, ready to crumble. When Nanny and Granddad died, I was the one that stood strong. I was the one to support mom.

I was the one to say we should move out of that cursed city of death.

But now I'm in a city of torture. I can only concentrate on one thing.

My family needs me.

I have to help my mom and my little sister. They are my lifeline to sanity. I have to help them in anyway possible.

I know exactly how too.

They need a little extra money, a little more food on the table. I know of the perfect place to find exactly that.

A restaurant.

You can find them anywhere here, there are millions along the beach, and it seems every one of them needs some one to work there.

Even someone like me.

I haven't even turned fourteen yet, but I know at least one place will take me, even if it's illegal to hire children. I don't care.

I know I won't last much longer. I can feel it. It's getting harder and harder to resist him if he wants to use my body for some thing. In my soul room I'm actually transparent. But if I can help mom and Madison before I disappear completely, then my life won't be totally useless.

I know that the other me can cook. Even though he can only cook ancient meals, it's better than nothing. That's the only thing I know about my other me, other than the fact that he looks exactly like me, only he's a guy. But he has my hair, the same honey blond thickness. He wears it back in ponytail like I do. The only thing that's different is his eyes. Whereas mine are a hazel-nut brown flecked with green, his are a cold and cruel amber color.

Cold.

Cruel.

Those two words describe my other perfectly.

At least he hasn't been able to invade my soul room yet. I'm getting so weak that I know it would be all too easy to trespass on my only sanctuary. So before he does I'll confront him first.

It was after school, and me and Madison were finished with our homework.

"…Only have five days of school left! Sydney, are you listening to me?" Madison said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I am." I answered her distractedly, I was thinking of my plan.

"Sydney," she said in a serious tone, "Are you O.K.?"

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" I answered back, worried that she'd she had seen through my charade.

"You can't sleep. I can hear you when you dream, you scream. Are you sure you're O.K.?" She said doubtful of my reassurances.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine, it's just a bad dream. Now come on, we're going out!" I said, a fake excitement in my voice.

She got up and said, "Where are we going Sydney?"

I smiled at her, she was so innocent and somewhat naïve at times.

"We are going to help."

**Ooooo000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooo**

**Me: Aw, Isn't that sweet!**

**Victoria: Yes, it's terrifying.**

**Me: AAH! How'd you get in my story, evil me?**

**Victoria: I'm everywhere you are, aibo!**

**Me: *shudder* Never call me by Yami's pet name for Yugi! It's just not right!**

**Victoria: *Pouts* Your right. Anyway, You people better review, I am evil, so who knows what I might do to the poor Authoress? *Pulls out torture device***

**Me: NOOOO!! NOT THAT AGAIN!! *Screams* PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE VICTORIA TORTURES ME! YOU TOO TAYLOR!!**

**Victoria: *insert evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back again! This time I'm writing at school and trying to spell check my crappy writing! This is a short chappy, isn't it?**

**I have a song for this chapter too! This chapter's song is Moonsoon by Tokio Hotel! **

**Thank you to Journey Maker, who submitted my first review! THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Oooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooo000000000**

[Sydney's POV]

"_We are going to help."_

"Help?" Madison asked. "Help who?"

"We're going to help mom." I answered. Madison really is sweet and innocent, she has the cutest eyes, a light chocolate brown, mixed with pure glittering gold. Her hair was the same as mine, only lighter. Her face was tanned and a light spattering of freckles stained it.

"How will we do that?" She asked me as we walked out the door to our apartment and I stopped to shut and lock it.

I smiled and said, "That's a secret!"

She smiled back and took my hand while we walked.

"As long as it helps mom." She said.

"It will," I promised her, "It will."

'It will, but what will be the cost?' I wondered. 'I guess I'll worry about that later.'

We walked along the road to the beach until we came across a restaurant.

**Billy Bob's Food Shack**, the sign read. **You want it, we'll make it!**

I stopped in front of it. 'This looks like a good place,' I thought. 'And it's only ten minutes away from our place.'

I found a bench and sat down, Madison sitting next to me.

I looked at her and said, "Madison, please just sit next to me and don't move or talk for about twenty minutes, okay?"

Madison nodded and chirped, "O.K. sis! I trust you!"

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I closed my eyes and fell back into my soul room, leaving my body uninhabited for the time being.

**Oooooo0000000000ooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooo000000000oooooooooo000**

[Saiantul's POV]

I looked up from my book, Sydney had returned to her soul room without me having to do anything! I shot up from my chair and walked to the door that separated my soul room from the corridors of her mind.

I quickly opened the door and saw Sydney, standing in the hallway! She looked ghostly, you could see right through her body. Her skin was pale, and it looked like even standing was an effort. Her hair had escaped from the low ponytail she usually had it in, and now it hung from her head, looking dirty and greasy, a tangled up mess.

She stood in a broken slump, and her sweet eyes met my own cruel ones as she motioned for me to follow her into her soul room. I followed, though unsure of her intentions. As we entered the soul room, I shuddered. It was cold in here! I wondered why. Usually soul rooms are a comfortable temperature, but this room was frigid!

Sydney didn't seem to notice the cold as she walked into the middle of the room and looked up, to the outside world, where a view of Sydney and her sister was shown.

'I see! She wanted to watch her little sister while we talked.' I couldn't read her feelings, she was hiding them from me. She looked at me and our eyes locked again. Then she spoke in a thin, pained voice,

"I want to strike a deal."

**Oooooo000000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000oo**

**Ooh, a cliffy! Are you proud, Victoria?**

**Victoria: Yes I am Sydney!**

**Well thank you. I'm sorry about the crappy quality of the last chapter, this one I ran through spell check first! Please take Journey Maker's example and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, yet another short chapter. Anyhoo, lets look at all the reviews I got! ~^o^~**

**Mwaetht~ Thank you for the complement, but it should get even better now that I have a beta-reader!**

**Mom~ mom, don't review on the computer when I'm like, one room away. Thanks anyway, and don't worry, Madison won't die. (If she doesn't annoy me too much in real life)**

**Everyone, bare with my crappy writing because help is coming! I was just too lazy to wait for it to get here and posted this chapter without sending it to my new beta-reader, shemite! The next one will be betaed, I promise!**

**Oh, and I don't own Yugioh, and unless your like that dumbass who needed the key thingy, you'd know that by now.**

**Oooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000**

[Saiantul's POV]

"_I want to strike a deal."_

"A deal?" I asked.

"Yes. I need you to work at the store behind me and keep my family safe." Sydney answered me.

"What do I get, Host?" I said, using the nickname that I had thought up for her. She was the Host for my body, after all.

"You can have my body, use it as you wish, I won't trouble you anymore." She said, meeting my gaze with eyes that had fear and desperation hidden within them. I was shocked, to say the least. My usually docile host was now standing up to me! I felt my anger rise despite my futile tries to keep it in check.

"What makes you think I care about your stupid little deal. I could just take your body without even trying now!" I shot out the cruel remark automatically, then instantly regretted it, though I pushed those feelings down before they could show.

Sydney seemed to fold up in on herself. Her small form was trembling in fear, but still she tried to intimidate me, and said, "I-if you don't, t-then I'll h-haunt you t-till the r-rest of y-your days!" I heard the stuttering and found the desperation in her voice, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Hmph. You couldn't haunt a three-year-old, let alone someone who's over three thousand!" I shot out again. The effect was immediate.

Sydney fell to her knees and bowed her head, shivering in fear. Sudden, silent sobs wracked her body, and I felt pity for her. I walked over, hearing every step echo around the room. I knelt down beside her, and barely caught a small plea that came from the quivering form.

"Please…" Sydney looked up at me with eyes glassy from crying.

"Please…" She pleaded again, desperate. I remained silent, keeping my emotions under control and my face hard. When I didn't reply, she seemed to give up hope. Lowering her head back to look at the floor, her sobs wracked her body even more. Just then I surprised us both with my words.

"I accept." I said.

Sydney looked up at me again, struggling to comprehend my words. "Wha-" I cut her off.

"I accept your deal. I will work at this store and keep your family safe."

"R-really?" She asked me. " I have your word?"

"Yes. You have my word." I said. I wondered, 'Why am I doing this for her? And why did it hurt to see her cry?' I was jolted out of my thoughts by Sydney's sudden laughter.

"Ha… ha ha… ha… T-thank y-you. T-tha-ank… y-you…" She said in a small, pained voice. Then she got up. Though each step looked painful, she pressed on, until she reached the cracked steel door next to the bed. 'What's behind that door?' I wondered. I focused on it, then quickly focused on something else. There was sorrow and pain radiating from the door. 'Wait, why would Sydney need to be near that terrible door? Unless…'

_Unless she planned to open it!_

I stood up quickly, and as I started to run towards Sydney, she turned around and said,

"Don't forget your promise!" I was almost upon her, and I knew that if that door was opened, then Sydney wouldn't be able to survive the sudden blast of sorrow in her weakened state.

I was only two steps away, but I knew I was too late.

Sydney yanked open the door, and let the sorrow in her heart consume her.

Then, with one heart-wrenching scream, she fainted into my arms.

**Oooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000**

**Aww, so cute! Don't you just love when the girl faints into the guy's arms? **

**This chappy is short, but that just means I have a great idea for the next one! Wait patiently, and while you're at it, click on that cute little button down there, the one that says 'review' on it. All reviews are appreciated, and all flames will be used to roast Anzu, and maybe Honda, after all, they are the comic-relief characters in my story. Oh the evil things I'll do to them, walks off muttering to herself about Anzu and Honda's comic-relief parts and chuckling evilly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!! I'm back! I'm not able to beta-read yet because I have to work at a breakneck pace because I'm going away to camp in one week! So the entire update thing will be very shaky until school starts again. Review shout outs!**

**Mwaetht~ You should get a shorter name. and an easer one to remember. I'm not going to abandon this fanfic, but the updates will be rather weird. Thank you for your opinion! I didn't realize it was slow in the beginning.**

**Now I invite my best friend Katlyn to do the disclaimer! (though I don't really need one yet…)**

**Katlyn: Why am I even in this?**

**Me: Because you're the reason that I couldn't update!**

**Katlyn: How is that my fault?!**

**Me: You're the one who dragged me off on another one of our unlucky camping trips!**

**Katlyn: Oh yeah… Well, vampiregirl879 doesn't own yugioh, or any of the other places where she gets her ideas, like the food channel… How did this story originate from the food channel anyway? You don't watch that channel!**

**Me: … I don't know… Anyway, on with the story! (How did this thing originate anyway?)**

**Ooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000ooooooooooo**

{Saiantul's POV (again)}

"Sydney!" I screamed.

Her soul, her very essence, was fading, dieing, slipping away. I wrapped her in my arms as she became even more transparent.

I picked her up and ran out of her soul room, which reflected her soul. Dieing, decaying, falling. I ran out, into my own soul room, carrying Sydney in my arms.

'I have to save her!'

It was the only thing on my mind. I ran through the maze-like rooms and corridors. The maze was false, I found my way to my own soul room instantly. Though there were many different rooms and doors, all in a different style, I only had to think of the room I wanted to be in and open any door, and I was there instantly. I did exactly that now, and found myself in my true soul room. It was dark, with only a few torches lit, giving the room a closed in and scary feeling. There was a bed, only big enough for about two people. It was a poor peasants bed, but it was comfy and warm. The rest of the room wasn't nearly as warm as the white bed. There was a dresser and a bookshelf with a couple of books on each shelf, looking dusty and forlorn.

I set Sydney down on the bed. She barley made a dent in the covers, and speaking of them, I could see them very clearly through her almost invisible body. But she was alive. It was a start, at least. I sat down next to her and wondered,

'Why do I need to save her? Why do I feel the need to protect her? Why is it that when she cried, I felt like crying too?' As I wondered, I slowly stroked her hand. Then it hit me. I had felt these feelings before. With…

"Oasis." I said it out loud, and that name sent images coursing through my brain. Her smiling, pink lips. Her sparkling sapphire eyes. Her long black hair. These were happy images, like silly photographs. But those photographs had a negative too. And those were the ones that kept coming back to me.

_Flashback!_

**Ooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000**

_Oasis's long black hair was spread out around her where she lay, stained with blood. Her sweet, beautiful eyes, once so clear like water from the oasis's she was named after, were now dull, glassy, and full of pain. A sword from a bandit was thrust deep into her broken body. The dirt floor around her was wet with her blood. Her pink lips were dyed a deep crimson, and they struggled to form one last sentence. Her lungs rattled with her last breath. She looked at me, kneeling in her blood, holding her cold hand, tears running down my face, and said her final words._

"_I love you." was what she said, and her lips lifted in one last, pained smile as she gazed at me with her sapphire eyes. Then she saw no more, though her dead eyes were still locked on my face._

"_No." I said in a broken voice. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out, screaming my grief for the world to hear. I shook her body, then collapsed, trembling. "No. Oasis." I mumbled through my grief-stricken sobs._

_That was where the villagers found me, still stained with blood, collapsed on top of Oasis's body, the bandits dead around me._

**Ooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000ooooooooo**

Something jolted me out of my thoughts. A small, quite sound. I listened again, trying to find the source. I looked over onto the bed and saw Sydney had huddled into a small ball, and was crying quietly. I walked back over to the bed, I had jumped up and away from it when I was absorbed in my terrible memories. I sat down again and held her hand, trying to give her some small comfort. To my surprise, she clutched my hand tightly, not letting go. I smiled and stroked her hair, sweeping it away from her tear-stained face. She whimpered in her sleep. I felt her forehead. It was hot and sweaty.

Was this a sign that she would recover? Or was it signaling her demise? I didn't know. All I know is that she needs someone to hold her hand, and I'll be dambed if I wasn't the one to help her in her time of need.

I couldn't help Oasis, but I will do everything I can to help Sydney.

**Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, that took forever!**

**Katlyn: (Curls up with a plushie) That was scary! Why'd you have to tell me the story before bedtime!**

**Me: (Looks at her like she's insane) What are you, Three!**

**Katlyn: Shut up or I won't help you study.**

**Me: (Pouts) fine. But why are you helping me study when you're two years younger than me? I shouldn't need the help of an eleven year old when I'm thirteen!**

**Katlyn: Because I'm a genus and your not. (Sticks tongue out at me)**

**Me: How smart can you be if you haven't reviewed my story once!**

**Katlyn: (Looks confused) There's a review button?**

**Me: Forgive Katlyn for her technical skills, or lack thereof. If you need directions, look down at the silver button. Only one person clicked on it! It's lonely! Oh, I'm now doing (this) to do actions, cause my computer wouldn't let me do the thing with the shift key number 8 thingie. What do you call it? Astrick? Oh well. Review!**

**Katlyn: Don't make me get her grandma to sick the evil monkeys on you!**

**(Evil chattering in the distance)**

**Anma: Did someone call me?**

**Me: Katlyin! Don't get my grandma in the story! She'll kill me! I killed her off!**

**Anma: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!**

**Me and Katlyn: (groans) Oh no.**

**Katlyn: (runs away) MY PARTS OVER!!! BYE!! I'LL BE BACK NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!**

**Me: KATLYN! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS CRAZY BROAD!! (tries to run away but Anma's got a death grip on her)**

**Anma: (Start to deliver a huge lecture that will take like two days to complete)**

**Me: help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Yay! I'm so happy! I just got Pages from the Mac store working! It's really cool! T.T but it doesn't let me put it on the site.**

**Anyway, thank you Velgamidragon for reviewing every chapter! I'm kind of shocked! And I appreciate saving me from Victoria! Speaking of**

**Victoria, she probably won't be coming back, Yami vanished her to the shadow realm. Yay!**

**I have a lot of time right now to write because painters are painting the entire downstairs of our house! And I get a new room! Yay! It's got a cool canopy bed and gray walls and the entire poem the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe on the wall courtesy of me. That poem is long! And I copied it out, put it on a poster, drew the design, and I will put on the wall when the painters finish painting it.**

**So aside from that, this story... I hadn't actually thought I would make it this far into the story... I didn't think that so many would read it... so I don't really know what to write now... I'll make it up as I go along! Forgive the crappyness, Shemite will probably be very busy by now. I sent her the entire story! But she'll have a lot of time to work on it, as I won't have a computer at camp!**

**Anyway, on with the story! It's one of the few things that I actually own! (My mom and the original people who made Yugioh own everything else...)**

**A/N: I misspelled something in the last chapter, and I know I'm retarded for it. It says dambed, I meant damned. X.x.**

**Ooooo000000000oooooooooo0000000000ooooooooo000000000000oooooo**

_{Look! It's actually in Sydney's POV this time!}_

Pain.

Despair.

Anger.

Pain.

Memories were coursing through my head, causing so much pain, memories I was scared of, memories I needed to forget. One after another they came tumbling into my brain, ripping my already broken heart to tiny pieces, like small shards of glass, cutting me from the inside out.

_-----------------------_

_I set down a plate of burnt cookies and an old-styled glass bottle of cream soda next to a bunch of flowers before an open coffin. I looked upon my dad's face. He looked so peaceful, lying there in the white coffin. Madison cried beside me, but I didn't make a sound. I needed to be strong. If not for my sake, then for hers._

_----------------------_

Too much.

Too much pain.

Too much sadness.

I'm drowning in it.

Someone.

I need someone.

Anyone.

I feel something.

Warmth.

Kindness.

It feels good.

Someone is holding my hand.

Their grip is strong.

It keeps me from fading, from giving in completely.

I want it to stay.

To help me, surround me in this newfound warmth.

It's nice to know that I can break down and someone will be there.

I struggle to open my eyes, to see this mysterious person, but I'm too weak.

I slowly succumb to sleep, the painful memories held at bay, at least for now.

There still there, hovering on the edge of my mind.

But they're staying there for now, letting me sleep.

**Ooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo00000**

**Wow. That was angsty. Can't talk too long, my computers almost out of batteries.**

**Cio! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay! I'm back!**

**Yami: How are the painters doing?**

**Me: Ah! How'd you get in here!? You're not coming into the story for… (Digs around in the rough draft) Aha! Um… Which chapter is this?**

**Yami: Let me see! (Grabs the piece of paper out of her hands and reads)**

**Me: Hey! Give that back!**

**Yami: X.x**

**Me: Tee hee, you grabbed the wrong paper! That one's a lemon I was THINKING about writing but you already know the plot…**

**Yami: (falls to his knees) Pleeeeeeease write the lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: only if you do the disclamer.**

**Yami: (scowls) fine. VampireGirl-879 does not own anything, (mutters) Not even her own house.**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!!! (Chases Yami around the house)**

**Mom: QUIT RUNNING IN MY HOUSE!!!**

**Yami: TOLD YOU!!!!**

**Oooooooooooooo000000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooo**

_{Saiantul's POV (again)}_

I stood up from where I was sitting on the bed. I looked up, there was never any ceiling, just a view of the outside world. Sydney's body was still sitting on the bench, her sister patiently waiting next to her. I let go of Sydney's hand, she didn't move, too deeply asleep to relize I wasn't there.

I was going to posses her body and get a job at the store she was in front of.

I had given her my word, after all.

But I didn't want her to get lonely, so I called Meki, my cat. A hairless cat strode in the door and asked, "Yes master?"

"Meki, stay with Sydney and make sure she doesn't get lonely, and tell her where she is if she wakes up and I'm not able to see her right away."

The cat took it all in stride. "Yes master." It said, and leaped on the bed and curled up next to Sydney.

As soon as Meki looked comfortable, I entered Sydney's body. It was a odd sensation, entering a body after I'd been in spirit form for so long. It was very weird being in a girl's body when you're a guy. I felt very foolish in the blue-and-white floral tank top and kaki shortsf. I waited a minute to get used to being in the body again, then stood up.

Madison stood up too. "Are we going into the store now Sydney?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled, trying to copy the way Sydney was always nice to her. I'm not as perfect, and my smile is fake, but apparently I'm good enough to fool the little kid. Then again, she was very naïve.

"Yes, we are." I said, trying to imitate her voice too, but apparently failing, because the kid said,

"Sydney, your voice sounds weird, are you okay?" She looked up at me with eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to soothe her.

"If you say so sis!" She said cheerfully. I guess she's more naïve than Sydney gives her credit for.

"Before we go in, you have to promise me something." I said.

"Okay, what is it sis?" She responded.

"Promise me you won't say anything and won't leave my side, no matter what, Okay?"

"I promise Sydney!" She said, totally trusting me. I nodded to let her know I heard.

I walked into the store, inside it was cool, and I shivered, not used to the cold. I had lived in Egypt, and that was before they invented air conditioning. The coolest you could get was in the shade. My spirit wasn't used to the cold, and that transferred Sydney's body, like my eye color and voice.

I looked around. The resturaunt wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either, only half the booths were taken. A large chalkboard was placed so that it was the first thing you see when you walk in the door. All kinds of meals were placed on it, under a big heading that read "Specialties" I noticed there weren't a lot of meals on there right now, just three. Underneath the specialties were different ingredients, along with a quote saying, "If we know how to cook it, you'll eat it!" A lot of custimors had plates with random things on them, one had an omlet, another had grilled cheese and what looked to be a bowl of chowder. There was a podium next to us. On it was another chalkboard. Interested, I looked at it. It said,

"One entre: $10.00

Side: $5.00"

A girl was standing behind the podium. She looked over at us and said,

"Does your mother know you're in here?"

I looked at the brunnet. She meet my gaze coolly with blue eyes and waited for my answer. I walked up to her, avoiding some benches that were in the way. This was apparently the place were people wait to be seated. Madison trotted to keep up with my long strides. I walked right up to the girl and said,

"Yes, she does, now if you would be so kind, I would like to see your manager." I spoke in a polite yet somehow frightening tone, and the girl looked startled.

"Ah, um, yes m'am, right away." She hurried off, and I sat down on a bench to wait, Madison sitting beside me. The little girl looked worried, but stayed true to her promise and didn't talk. The girl came back and said,

"He's busy at the moment, so he can't leave his office, but you can see him there." She looked reluctant to lead me there, but I nodded my consent, and she started walking, expecting me to follow. I did, and we were lead into the kitchens. Three people were cooking on stoves.

I knew enough about stoves from Sydney's memories to cook on stoves, and I knew some modern reciepies to cook, from watching Sydney cook dinner for the family. It happened often, so much that Sydney was a very good chef, but she probably didn't acnowladge that, and considering how much I had put her down and criticized her on everything she did, I would be surprised if she had any self-confidence at all. I felt a pange of regret at that, but smothered it quickly, focusing on the task at hand.

The girl lead me to a man who was frying something on the stove, It looked like veggie stir-fry, something Sydney cooked often. I quickly relized he had put too much pepper in it, but I didn't comment. She said to the man, "Boss, here's the girl who wanted to see you."

The man looked up, evaluating me, then wiped his hand on his stained white apron and held it out to me. I shook it and looked him over. He was wearing a ugly yellow and blue plaid shirt underneath the apron and dirty blue jeans. He looked vaugly countryish, with his hair the color of straw and his eyes the color of a muddy pond. When he spoke though, his country origins were obvious.

"Well Howdy! Ma name is mista Shark, but y'all can call me Billy Bob. Dun, everyone else does. Why'd y'all want ta see me?" He asked in a upbeat country drawl. A sarcastic remark about his name rose in my throat, but I bit it down, and instead replied,

"My name is Sydney, but call me Sai." I said, asking him to call me by my nickname.

"Well Sai? Why'r you here?" He asked again.

"I would like to work here."

**Oooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooo00000000**

**Here I am again! Wow, two updates in two days! I must really have a lot of time.**

**Yami: well I appreciate it. The faster you write, the faster I can come in.**

**Me: Oh chill Yami. You come in not too long after this.**

**Yami: REALLY! Anyway, you better write that lemon.**

**Me: Tee Hee! I lied! I can't write a lemon! My mom would kill me!**

**Yami: You. Are. Dead. (banishes me to the shadow realm)**

**Me: (pops back from the shadow world) You can't banish me! I'm the authoress!**

**Yami: so.**

**Me: So if you banish me, you can't come into the story.**

**Yami: Crap.**

**Me: Review!**

**Yami: I still need people to send to the shadow realm!**

**Me: Send the people that read but don't review!**

**Yami: (thinks) Okay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh. It's that time of month again. X.x I feel like crap. I want to go to sleep but I can't, even though it's the middle of the day. I'm a night owl. If anybody wants Billy Bob's full name, It's Billy Bob Joe Kevin Shark. If you're having trouble picturing him, think of the farmer on Barnyard. The short, squat thing. Yeah, That's who he's based off of. He's named after a shark I found on a beach, brought home, and basicly stank up the entire house with. Thank god it was a rental house. Anyway, I forgot how I thought up that name, but I think I was ten at the time.**

**Mwaetht~ Thanks for reviewing again. It's kind of meant to be fragmented, poor Sydney is kind of messed up right now.**

**(holds stomach) Yami, please do the disclamer, I can't without puking.**

**Yami: (feels pity) VampireGirl-879 does not own Yugioh, but she does have a little sister who told her which spices to use, and a terrible case of cramps. (Whispers) Damn am I lucky I'm not a girl.**

**Oooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooooo000**

_{Saiantul's POV}_

"Work? Just how old are you?" Billy Bob asked.

"Thirteen." I replied.

"No way. I can't hire nobody that young! Ma shop'd get closed down!"

"I mean as a chef, not a waitress."

"Hell no! You'd burn yerself first try!" His eyes were wide.

"No, I wouldn't, but if you think you can out cook me, then meet my challenge."

"Challenge?" he said, seeming interested.

'Maybe taking a page from the Pharoh's book isn't such a bad idea.' I thought. The girl beside him looked nervous, but held her toungue.

"Yes. If you can make a better," I looked at what he was making. Stir fry. "Stir fry than me, I'll go away, and never bother you again. But if I make a better stir fry than you, than I'll get to work here."

"I like that idea. Alright, your on." He said. He looked confident. Then again, not a lot of people would bet a lot of money on my being able to cook. How wrong they are. I'm actually a very good cook. The meals I make are fit for the Pharoh himself to eat.

I move to the opposite of him. Billy Bob looked at the girl. She was looking nervous, as though she had seen this approach before, and knew that I would win, she seemed scared for Billy Bob's safty, for some reason. I wouldn't hurt him though I kind of wanted to. If I hurt him, Sydney would probably blame herself somehow.

Billy Bob spoke, his words directed at the girl. "Anzu, would y'all please be our judge? It'd be doin me a mighty big favor." Anzu looked nervous, but nodded her consent. **(A/N: If anybody guess'd who Anzu was before I said her name, virtual cookies!) **

Billy Bob put the now-cooked stir fry onto a plate, then set it aside. He picked up two frying pans, then handed one to me. "Now y'all be careful. I don want nobody bein burnt in ma shop, ya hear?" he said. I replied,

"I won't get burnt." Anzu nervously shifted at that. I wondered what her problem was, but shifted my attention back to Billy Bob and the challenge. Billy Bob was laying out vegetables on the long counter. He also grabbed some spices and put them on the counter too.

"Now, y'all should know where everythin is before we start cookin" He walked around the kitchen pointing at things and telling me what they were or what was in it.

"The spice wrack's over here, there's the drawer we use for tools, n that's about everythin we got around here."

By now we had attracted a lot of attention from the other cooks in the kitchen. There where only two, and they hadn't really been doing anything when I walked in, just cleaning stuff. One of them, a large black man with a tattoo of a mermaid on his arm, said, "Yo Billy Bob, what are you doin, showin of?" His voice was deep and had a city accent. Billy Bob said,

"Nope, y'all know I don do that. This little lady wants a job here in ma restaurant, an challenged me to a cook-off, a sorts."

The man looked me and said, "Now are you sure that's a girl right there? I'm not really sure!" He joked. I said icely, "Of coarse I'm a girl, why else would I be dressed like one?" I felt like flipping him off, but surprised the urge. He looked surprised.

"Well this young things got quite an attitude!" he said. The other one spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, It almost rivals yours, Coffee!" He said, then laughed. I half-expected the other guy to punch him, but he laughed too and said,

"Well what about yours, eh Ferret?" and laughed some more. Ferret looked nothing like a ferret at all, and I wondered how they had earned their nicknames. Ferret was a young man of around thirty, and had a great tan, which went well with his black hair and brown eyes. He had one of those light-up-the-room kind of smiles. It kind of made you want to smile right along with him. Anzu laughed too and said,

"Alright guys, knock it off. There's a contest to get back to!"

They said, "Fine, but can we judge?"

"Why sure y'all can!" Billy Bob said. "The more the merrier!"

The tour complete and judges picked out, we both started cooking. I didn't bother to look at Billy Bob's pan, knowing that that would just distract me from my own. I put some cabbadge, asparagus, baby corn **(A/N: I don't know what it's called, but it's the kind of corn that's really small, and you get in most Chinese food stuff. I also don't know anything about stir fry, or about spices, or about cooking in general. If I got anything wrong about any dish, please let me know.)**, leeks, chopped carots, watercrest, and that melon-looking thingie **(don't know the name to that veggie either. Actually, The only thing I know about it is that it tastes good.)**. I walked over to the spice wrack and picked out a bunch of them that I knew would taste good in the stir fry. I put them into the mixture of vegatebles and started frying. While we were cooking Anzu took the stir fry that Billy Bob had made before and delivered it to the customer. By the time she came back we were done with the dish and had each of our different dishes on plates.

Anzu sat down on a chair that was set up for her. When she was seated, I said, "Hold on."

The four people looked at me. I said, "I want this to be a blind judging."

Billy Bob looked thoughtful, then said, "Fair enough. I'm a guessin that yer a touch worried that they'll vote for ma dish no matter what yer dish tastes like, huh?"

I nodded. Billy Bob said, "Alright you three, shut y'all's eyes!" They did and Billy Bob put the two plates in front of Anzu.

"Come on Dancer, you first!" he said, and I wondered again why all these people had nicknames exept for Billy Bob. I vaugly wondered if I would get one, and what it would be. Anzu, or Dancer, whichever you prefer, picked up the fork and fumbeled for a plate.

When she found Billy Bob's, she tried to get food on the fork, taking about four tries to actually get something. When she got some of the melon-thingie on her fork, she brought it to her mouth. When she tasted it, she nodded her head.

"This is good!" She said. I was kind of worried now, but nothing to do but push on. Billy Bob moved the plate away and Dancer fumbled her way over to my plate. Once again taking a couple of tries to get food on the fork. When she did, she lifted the fork up to her mouth and took a bite.

She looked shocked. Slowly she chewed and exclaimed…

**Ooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooo0000000000**

**GOOOOOO CLIFFYS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yami: I thought you were feeling bad.**

**Me: I was, but then I took the wonderful thing called Midal. Now I feel soooooo much better!**

**Yami: By the way, your room looks awesome. It's not exactly my style though, with all the black and white stuff.**

**Me: Thanks, I know your style too, ancient Egyptian, right?**

**Yami: Yes, which is why I like your bed the most, with the Egyptian cotton sheets.**

**Me: Isn't Egyptian cotton so much better than regular cotton?**

**Yami: It is. Oh, and you people might want to review, the shadow realm is kind of getting full.**

**Me: How? Isn't it an entirely different world or realm or whatever?**

**Yami: It is, but I've put a lot of people there between the millions of fanfics I have and the actual show.**

**Me: oh. Well review! I don't really want the shadow realm to overflow. That might be bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!!! I'm back!! Are you ready to be relieved from the torture of wondering whether the dish was good or bad? I hope you are, because there's really no point in writing this if your not! T.T I didn't get any new reviews!**

**(crawls of and hides in an emo corner) sob. T.T**

**Yami: (wakes up) hey, don't wake me up with your sobbing! Some people need sleep!**

**Me: Well don't get it on my bed! Sob. T.T**

**Yami: please review so VampireGirl stops sobbing!**

**Me: Hey! Haven't you heard! I changed my name! It's Ivory Jade 6669 now!**

**Yami: okay, does it matter? You still don't have any new reviews.**

**Me: T.T I almost forgot. Sob.**

**Yami: (does face-palm) I'm an idiot. (goes back to sleep on my bed)**

**Me: sob.**

**Ooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000000**

"OH MY GOD, SPICY!!" Her eyes opened and she ran for the sink. She guzzled down ten liters worth of water, strait from the faucet. Billy Bob, Ferret, and Coffee chuckled.

"Is she always like that?" I asked, I hadn't put THAT much spice in. Ferret laughed again.

"Yeah, Dancer doesn't like hot things, even a little bit of spice will make her do that." He looked thoughtful. "But she never drinks straight from the faucet. That must be pretty spicy!" I was confused, I really didn't put a lot of spice in my dish. In fact, I could down the dish without any liquid at all, but maybe I'm more used to spicy dishes than regular people are. I shrugged it off as Coffee said,

"I'd like to know exactly how spicy this thing is!" and picked up the two meals. Anzu left the sink and watched Coffee excitedly. My eyes were rooted on him as well as he closed his eyes and Billy Bob spun the two plates around each other, so that he couldn't tell which one was which. Then, forsaking the fork in favor of his fingers, he lifted a handful of vegatebels to his mouth from my plate. He chewed, then, without opening his eyes, said, "Water, water, damn that's good!" He said in a rush as Anzu quickly filled a glass of water and brought it to him. He drank it in five seconds flat, then slammed the empty glass down on the counter. He still hadn't opened his eyes. I took my plate out from in front of him as he fumbled around for the other one. When he reached it he once again ignored the fork and took a handful of vegatebles from the plate. He ate them, then said,

"wow. This one is boring compared to the other one!" He laughed, then opened his eyes and said,

"Ferret, your turn!" Ferret closed his eyes and Billy Bob did the exact same thing he did for Coffee. Ferret also ignored the fork, but only took one vegatable instead of an entire handful. Anzu already had a glass of water filled, just in case. Ferret ate the vegatable, but instead of screaming, "Water, Water!" He nodded and said,

"This one isn't too bad, obviously it's not the spicy one." He chuckled, then took a vegatable from my plate. He popped it in his mouth, then screamed predictably,

"WATER, WATER!!!!!" Anzu rushed over and handed the water to Ferret. I stomped my foot.

"Okay, I KNOW I didn't put THAT much spice in it!!" Coffee laughed.

"Alright kid, you taste it!" He smirked, thinking that I'd cry out for water with the rest of them. I walked right over to where Ferret had finished inhaling his water and took my plate and a fork off the counter. Ferret looked up, interested. I took the fork and started to eat. I was right, I really HADN'T put too much spice in! I smiled then took another bite. Yep, just as delicious as the first time I tasted it in my mother's kitchen. I finished the plate, I was hungry. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me, amazed. Coffee suddenly shouted,

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!!!!"

Ferret smirked. "What, jealeus that a KID beat you at a spicy food eating contest?" Coffee growled.

"It's NOT a spicy food eating contest, It's a cook-off, and we still have to vote!"

"Oh, like it was a contest! Whoever made the spicy one has my vote, five stars!" Ferret said. Coffee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I vote for the spicy one, that was a surprise!"

Anzu shook her head. "Sorry guys, but you know I don't like spicy food. I like the milder one."

I set my plate down on the counter. "Okay, at two to one, I win." I smiled. Coffee and Ferret looked shocked.

"YOU MADE THAT!!!" They shouted. I nodded slowly. Ferret said,

"Well, If that's your dish, then I guess you get a job here. I mean, we agreed to the contest, you win fair and square."

Billy Bob nodded. "Now that sure was a big surprise! I give, yer the better cook. But one rule for y'all, k?" He asked. We all nodded, surprised. He said, "Now this might not be the best arangment for ma shop, but I lost, so yer workin here. But, You can't go out into the front a the shop, and if anyone comes to inspect ma place, yer Ferret's daughter, learnin to cook, I jus let you practice in ma kitchen. Y'all hear?" I nodded, Ferret looked like he was about to argue, but thought it through and nodded as well. Coffee looked at me, then said,

"Well, If your goin to be a part of this place, you've got to have a nickname! Let me think…" Coffee, Ferret, and Anzu huddled in a group. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Ferret then exclaimed excitedly,

"Sai, your new nickname is…"

**ooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooo000000000000oooooo**

**Yay! Another Cliffy! This cliffy is payback. :P**

**Yami: Is it payback or is it because you don't know what to call Saiantul?**

**Me: Umm…**

**Yami: Exactly. Well, If anyone has a good idea while Ivy's off at camp, please let me know so I can tell her when she gets back. **

**Me: (picks up suitcase and runs away) Bye everyone, be good and review! I'll set up a poll and see if I can think of something! Camping here I come!**

**Yami: Well, at least when she's gone I can have her bed. (Hops on it and goes to sleep) -_- zzz**


End file.
